


The Sick Fic

by LP1



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Bickering, Caretaking, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Literally Just Sick Fic and Fluff, M/M, Old Married Couple, Sickfic, Slice of Life, Snark, imsum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LP1/pseuds/LP1
Summary: Seungsik and Sejun are sick at the same time. It's undecided who the bigger cry baby is.
Relationships: Im Sejun/Kang Seungsik
Kudos: 45





	The Sick Fic

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write a short and sweet imsum thing, something fun and carefree so hopefully this is that

“I'm dying.” Is what comes from the blanket shaped mass on the couch. It sounds a lot like Seungsik. “Oh please, I can see it. The light.”

“There's ten seconds left on your soup.” Sejun reasons. “Patience, please.”

“I'll be dead by then so it's useless.” Seungsik says, popping his head from under the covers. “Bury me with it.”

“You're so dramatic!” The microwave beeps and Sejun pulls out the steaming bowl of hot and sour soup Seungsik loves so much. He stirs it gently, waiting for the delicious smell to hit his nose as usual until he remembers his poor nose is clogged. He hates this.

“I'm an _Aries_. I can't help that.” Seungsik says, his voice rough from coughing all night. “Besides, you like it.”

“Yes, I love when you act like a huge baby.” Sejun mumbles through his sniffles. “More whining, please. I just can’t get enough!”

“You loved it last week, remember?” Seungsik looks suspiciously smug even with puffy eyes. “You said I was your _‘baby’_ and you were my _‘daddy’_. Your dick seemed happy enough with my whining.”

He's already red in the face from his lingering fever but when Seungsik reminds him of that he somehow gets redder.

“Okay!” Sejun wields a spoon at him. “Don't act like I was the only one who liked that!”

Seungsik chuckles before falling into a fit of coughs and Sejun smiles at him because he deserves that just a little bit. Once he’s calmed down Sejun finally offers him his bowl. 

“I liked it a lot, don’t worry.” Seungsik amends. “Thank you, daddy.”

Sejun pretends the shiver that runs down his back is solely from his cold and not anything else right now. 

“I really love you but I also really want to throttle you right now.” He says as he plops down on Seungsik's legs. Seungsik groans halfheartedly before tucking his legs out the way for Sejun to sit comfortably. He moves his feet back to rest in Sejun’s lap and Sejun's hand goes to his ankle automatically, playing with the hem of his socks. 

“Let’s put that off until my throat gets better.” Seungsik says. “Ah, this so, _so_ good. Here.”

He sits up weakly and puts the spoon up to Sejun’s mouth. 

“I made that for you.” Is Sejun’s weak response. He’s not exactly hungry which was the first sign that he was getting sick. 

“But I wanna share with you.” Is Seungsik’s rebuttal. “We have to eat if we want to get better.”

Sejun relents and they go back and forth, slurping slowly until the bowl is near empty and Seungsik looks about ready to fold over from exhaustion. “Does your throat feel better?”

“Much better.” Seungsik nods. “You stopped sniffling, by the way. I’m telling you, hot and sour soup is _way_ more magical than chicken noodle.”

Sejun takes a moment and he realizes that, yes, he has stopped sniffling. He can actually kind of breath through his left nostril!

He doesn’t want to toot his own horn but his cooking has gotten _significantly_ better over the last few months. He followed the recipe Seungsik’s mother sent him to a T and Seungsik was shocked when he admitted that he cooked it himself from scratch. 

“It’s because I made it with love.” Sejun smirks and Seungsik tries very hard not to roll his eyes. “ _That’s_ where the magic really came from.” 

“Only you could say that and make it sound more cute rather than cheesy.” Seungsik says sweetly. He leans in and gives Sejun a chaste kiss before putting the back of his palm against Sejun’s forehead. “C’mon, let’s get some medicine in you before your fever comes back. I don’t want you wandering around the house asking me what planet we’re on again.”

Sejun snorts. “There’s no way I really asked that.”

“You did!” Seungsik exclaims. “I thought you were high or something until I realized you were burning up.”

Sejun only just resists making a bad joke about his dashing looks and how he’s always burning hot. Seungsik must already know because he sighs tiredly, pointing a finger at him. “Don’t start. Now let’s take our medicine since we ate.”

Sejun laughs at his bossy tone. He puts his hands up playfully. “Aye, aye. This is your ship. I’m just working on it.”

“We’re co-captains.” Seungsik counters, yanking him up to stand and Sejun finds he’s happy whatever his position is as long as he’s next to Seungsik. 

Well, he’s happy until they crowd into the bathroom and Seungsik starts pulling out bottles and bottles and his gag reflex starts kicking in.

He isn’t the best pill taker, he can admit that. And it doesn’t help that Seungsik has them tossing back heaps of vitamins along with their prescribed ration of pills. 

“Babe, I haven’t even got anything out yet, why are you gripping onto me like that?” Seungsik asks and Sejun realizes his hand is knotted up in Seungsik’s pajama bottoms. 

“Oh,” He says. He reluctantly pulls away, trying not to frown too visibly when Seungsik unscrews the lid and he can _smell_ the medicine. He accidentally chewed on one last time and vomited right in the sink. He doesn’t know what it is about those demonic little tabs but they’re just so awful he can’t find it in himself to take them everyday unless Seungsik is making him. Which is one reason why he’s taking so long to get better. 

Sejun wonders if he can out-cute his way out of taking them again when he catches Seungsik’s pitying glance in the mirror’s reflection. “Do you want to take them with some ice cream again?”

Sejun tries to keep his smile at bay but he fails. He wonders if they still have any strawberry ice cream left. 

“And you say I’m the baby.” Seungsik murmurs as he brushes past and Sejun gawks at him.

“Hey! Not my fault that those pills are literally toxic! You might as well make me swallow dirt!”

“Really, Sejun?” Seungsik sighs. “You can suck dick but you can’t swallow some pills?”

“Oh, _really_ , Seungsik?” Sejun mocks as he follows behind Seungsik. “You have no problems riding dick but you can’t walk to the kitchen to microwave leftovers?”

Seungsik turns to him and gasps, his mouth slack with shock and they’re suddenly at a standstill in the middle of the kitchen. 

Sejun crosses his arms over his chest, waiting for Seungsik to say something sarcastic but he doesn’t. He looks away, crossing his own arms across his chest and his bottom lip puffing out.

“Food always tastes better when you make it for me.” Seungsik pouts and Sejun caves instantly because how _can’t_ he? That damn mouth and those puppy eyes. He melts every time.

Sejun sags against the counter, sporting his own sullen look. “Well, the pills are only tolerable when you hide them in my ice cream and spoon feed me.”

Another standstill, but sweeter this time. Seungsik’s pout pulls into a hint of a smile and Sejun reaches out to grab his arm. Seungsik lets himself be pulled into a loose hold and they stand face to face in their small kitchen, sporting red noses and week old pajamas. They’re truly living the dream.

“God, we’re exhausting aren't we?” He wonders.

“A bit.” Seungsik shrugs. “But I wouldn’t have it any other way, baby.”

Sejun pretends to dry heave and Seungsik’s palm moves in to smack him on the butt a few times.

“I’m _kidding_!” Sejun says, pulling Seungsik back into his arms. He tightens his hold until Seungsik starts making his happy Seungsik noises and he goes comfortably slack. “Very good. No more hitting.”

“No more hitting.” Seungsik murmurs into his chest. “But you are still taking these pills, by the way.”

Sejun curses under his breath. He almost got away with it.

It ends up taking him an extra week to get better because he tries to secretly space out his antibiotics and it earns him a lot of nagging from Seungsik but they do eventually get back to their normal, healthy selves. And after some explaining ( _i.e: back and forth arguing_ ) and a small poll between their friends, it’s determined that Sejun is, in fact, the bigger cry baby between both him and Seungsik but he doesn’t mind. 

How could he when Seungsik nurses him back to health with such sweet kisses and amazing bedside manner?

**Author's Note:**

> leave the comment section empty if you think im super great (:


End file.
